Show Me
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Serena declares that the reason Darien picks on her is because he's gay. Naturally, he denies the claim, but Serena isn't going to let it go without him showing her proof. ONESHOT! S/D


_Story: Show Me_

_Chapter: OneShot_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: K+_

_Author's Notes: Hello! I was inspired to write about this story from another oneshot. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry about the shortness._

* * *

I was certain I had found the answer to Darien's actions. It made sense. My mind was determined to confront him about it. This had to be the reason why Darien never gave me a second, meaningful glance. I just knew it had to be true.

I strolled through the automatic doors of the Crown Arcade. Immediately, the sound of beeping games and laughter reached my ears as I breathed in the air I knew all too well. I looked over to the right to see my four best friends bunched together in a corner booth and I knew they were waiting for me. Even from the front of the arcade, I could hear their gossiping voices. The corners of my mouth began to rise as I approached the booth, and almost like a light switch, their voices paused to gaze up at me in surprise.

It was Raye, the priestess of the local temple, who spoke first. "Wow, Meatball Head, you're actually here on time."

I grinned in pride at my fiery friend. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Pryo. I guess that leaves you hanging onto your insults for one day." I chuckle at her smoldering face as I slid into the booth next to the other blonde, Mina.

It doesn't take long for Andrew, the friendly head waiter of the Crown, to come up to our usual spot. "Hey, ladies! What'll be today?"

Mina waves her hand in front of her while batting her eyes at the male blonde. "Oh, you know, Andrew, the usual for us all." She looks around the table. "Right, guys?" We all nod while Andrew smiles. He's used to us, we can tell. I mean, we only come her at least once a day if not more.

"Of course, girls. It'll be a few minutes." He walks away after he tucks his little notepad and pen into his white apron. I glance out the window, hoping to see a mop of the slickest black hair walk up the stairs to the Crown. It doesn't take long for me to see that very mop start to rise as he makes his way to the door. I try to hide a knowing grin before I start the conversation that would result in another confrontation between me and the my beautiful, dark enemy, Darien Shields.

The automatic glass doors began to slide open as I let the words slip off the tip of my tongue. "So, guys, I have a theory."

Four pairs of eyes rest on me, but it's Lita who opens her mouth first. "What about, Serena?"

"About Darien." I hold the smirk back as I sense his ears perk up at the mention of his name. My Sailor Moon senses help me hear him turn slightly in the bar stool to look back at us from over his shoulder. I hold the snicker back. "I think I know why he acts the way he does towards me."

Lita raises her eyebrows, but Raye silences her with her words. "What? Is it kindergarten love or something?" She laughs at the obvious joke behind her question. I couldn't help the shiver from running down my spine at the possibly that I knew wasn't there. Well, not yet at least.

I shake my head, making my blonde trails of hair wipe around my body. "No." I was laughing because I needed to hold appearances. "I think Darien…" – I knew he was listening. – "is gay."

My friends suck in their breaths at the same time. Amy's face goes red as she lifts her Caribbean blue eyes to look over at Darien. "Serena!"

Andrew snickers in enjoyment when he reaches our table. "Nice, Serena. I couldn't have said it better myself." He looks over at the counter. My eyes peal away from the stunned faces of my friends to take a direct look at the man of the topic. His eyes held a moment of surprise before they solidified into their normal cold, emotionless stare. "Do you have anything to say, Darien. I think Serena here is trying to start something." Yes, start something hit it right on the mark, but start what?

I slide out of the red booth before I walk calmly over to the college student. I wiggle my eyebrows at him, knowing there wasn't a way for him to get out of this. "So… is it true?" The room has gone silent. I knew everyone was waiting for Darien's retort. I knew all the girls were waiting for his immediate denial.

He clears his throat while he spins in the stool to fully face me. Leaning back against the counter, he pulls his elbows back to rest on the white surface. He was at ease. "Is what true?"

I snicker. "You know what I'm talking about." I look behind me. The girls were still staring in shock. "You act the way you do towards me because of your sexual orientation, don't you? You're gay."

He laughs. The sound is so deep, so rich. It sends a series of pleasurable sensations through my body. I try not to shudder when he speaks in the same tone. "You think I'm gay, Serena?" He smirks after he leans forward in his stool, placing his elbows on his knees. His midnight blue eyes are shaded by his black bangs, but I can still feel their stare. "And what do you know about me from outside these walls? How do you know there's not a girl waiting at my apartment right this second?" He scans the room. "How do you know I haven't bedded every one of these girls that are watching this scene you're making?" He returns to his previous position against the counter. "You don't know anything about my sexual orientation."

I wave my hand to the side. "Don't be silly, Darien." I gesture towards the people behind me. "We all know you none of those things you just said our true so don't make it sound like they are." I take a step closer. "I believe it's quite obvious. You're gay and you have no proof to show us otherwise."

His eyes narrow at my words, but he doesn't show any other changes in his expression. "I have nothing to prove to you, Meatball Head. You're nothing but a whiny klutz who can't pass anything at school."

I shrug. I could say I'm pretty much used to his usual insults about my grades and whatnot. "Are you trying to change the subject, Darien?"

"No. I'm just pointing something out. I don't have anything to prove to you because you have no real meaning in my life other than my everyday sparing partner." He smirks. "Besides, why should you care about my sexual orientation? Are you trying to find out if I'm available or something?"

I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks, but I cover it with a heated glare. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm just trying to clear the air here. I'm just stating that I've only ever seen you talk so openly with one girl and that's me. You've never had a normal, consistent relationship like this with any other girl which would leave me to believe that you're gay!"

"Serena, you don't know anything about me or my personal life, and I'm not about to discuss it with you here." He reached behind him with his long arm to retrieve his mug of black coffee. Taking a sip, he stared at my face from over the edge of the white cup. "But I will say this: I am not gay." With that said, he spun back around the face the counter while flipping open his large, medical textbook.

My head lowered to look at the white tiled floor, and I didn't have a chance to stop my words before they fell off the tip of my tongue. "Show me."

I could feel Darien's stare. "What?"

Slowly, I lifted me head to make contact with his midnight blue eyes. "If you're not gay, then kiss me. Show me that you're not." I smiled a small, nervous smile. "Then, I'll drop it."

Turning back around in the stool, he continued to just stare blankly at my face until he cleared his throat. "I'm not going to kiss you, Meatball Head. You're only sixteen."

I stepped closer, close enough that I was standing between his knees. Placing my hands on his face, I could feel the smoothness and the firmness of his skin and muscles. "Just one kiss." The room behind us became a blur in the back of my mind as I watched his eyes. I could see something inside him began to give in as he groaned. As his hand traveled up my back to reach my neck where he gripped it, I could feel a hot trail of fire from the feel of his fingers. His other hand wrapped around my thin waist to pull me slightly closer as he tugged my face towards his.

Roughly, he whispered to me. "This is pointless." Then, his lips settled softly on mine, sending me into a tidal wave of emotions. I had known I was attracted to him before, but as his lips moved across mine, new feelings towards this cold, emotionless man were beginning to surface. I felt him deepen the kiss as he let his tongue slid across my bottom lip. I groaned in his mouth as my lips seemed to part on their own. Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat in the back ground, making us split apart abruptly. Darien still held onto my waist and my neck, and our faces only had a few inches of distance between them. His eyes didn't leave mine. There was something knew in those night filled depths. "Is that proof enough?"

I shook my head, not caring about our audience. "Not yet." I lowered my face to his again. "Show me again." And his lips returned to mine as we both realized things we never wanted to touch before.

It was love.

THE END

* * *

_Just a bit of first season romance. I know Serena is actually fourteen, but I don't really like her being that age so I made her sixteen. I say Darien and Serena have a four years of age difference so in this story, Darien would be about twenty. I think that's good. Well, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and I'm sorry if you think the characters may not seem to act like themselves, especially Serena, but I believe this is what Serena is really like, and all the klutziness and all is just an act. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I can't wait to hear your feedback!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
